


Movie Time

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [27]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Movie Time

This must be the fourth night this week where you’re both sitting down watching a movie. To say things have become predictable and boring was an understatement. You both love each other madly, you aren’t bored with each other, just bored of the rigid routines. **  
**

You sit between his legs and he wraps his arms around your waist.  
  


“It’s been awhile since we’ve watched a movie like this. It’s kinda romantic.”

“Romantic? Your dick poking me in the ass is romantic?”

“Never complained before, babygirl,” he whispers in your ear.

You try your best to maintain composure, to not let a moan slip past your lips. “You want something to eat?” your voice cracks.

“Nah, I’m good.” Sam starts the movie and you lean back against his chest.

He’s right about how long it’s been since you’ve been in each other’s arms like this. Your focus alternates between the movie and every subtle movement he makes. He moves his arms from your waist to your lap, then he begins to rub your arms. “Babe, I need to go to the bathroom.”

You stand up pausing the movie as he walks past you. You decide to head to the kitchen and start grabbing some snacks while you wait. You saunter back to the living room with an arm full of junk food.

“Who else is joining us?” Sam laughs as he helps you with the snacks.

“What are you talking about? These are just for me.”

“No sharing? That’s harsh.”

Again, Sam is the first one on the couch, and again you sit between his legs. As the movie plays you start getting more comfortable. You relax against him and smile as his arms wrap around you once more.

Half way through the movie his hands began to roam lower. You hear your pants unzip and feel his hand creeping down past the waistband eventually cupping your sex over your panties. You shiver as his thumb traces small circles over your clit. He growls into your ear as he lifts you up onto his lap. He runs his fingers along your slit through your now soaked panties.

“You’re really wet.” He slips his hand down your panties and his fingers into your sopping wet pussy. His lips graze your neck and you whimper for more. His fingers slip in and out of you at a slow pace, the heel of his hand pressing against your clit. You rock back and forth on his lap, his cock hardening every time your ass rubs against it. He nips at your earlobe and you gasp. He crooks his fingers inside and pushes against your spot.

“Sam. Oh, god, Sam,” you moan as he starts speeding up.

“More?” he whispers in your ear.

“Mhm.” You lift your hips and let him slip your jeans and panties off. You kick them to the side and spread your legs.

“I meant more along the lines of, do you want something other than my fingers in you?”

“Oh.” You stand up slowly, exaggerating your movements. You turn around and he’s already got his jeans around his ankles and his cock out. “I see you don’t waste any time.”

“When it comes to you, babygirl, I don’t want to waste any time.”

He grabs you by the waist and pulls you closer. You wrap your arms around his neck as you lower yourself onto him and for the first time in a long while you feel as you did when you first started dating. You both groan as his cock slips past your folds. His hands are still on your waist as you ride his cock. Everything seems to be slowing and you enjoy the sensation of him inside you.

“Oh, babygirl, I love it when you’re on top.” He pulls you in and bites your neck. Your body relaxes as his tongue rolls over where he has bitten you. You roll your hips against his, speeding up every time you hear his breath catch. “Attagirl.” He praises you for every roll of your hips. He tells you how hard he wants you to bite down, tells you all the ways he wants to take you and how many times a day.

“Sam, I’m going to come.” Your nails bite into his shoulders as you tighten around his shaft. You close your eyes as you feel yourself teeter on the edge.

“C’mon, sweetheart, don’t hold back.” He swipes his thumb along your lips until you open them. He slips it in letting you suck on it as you ride his cock until you’re screaming out his name. You collapse on his chest trying to catch your breath as he slowly thrusts into you.

“Sam.” You sit back up putting your hand on his chest.

“You want me to stop?” He looks up at you as his movements come to a halt.

“No, well…I mean, let’s finish this with me on all fours.” You smile at him knowing it will drive him mad. Almost hesitantly you lift yourself off, his cock slick with your juices. His hands hold onto you for a bit longer, he doesn’t want to be parted from you, in any sense of the word.

You wink at him before getting onto your hands and knees on the floor. You wiggle your ass, enticing him, as if he even needs additional encouragement. The sofa creaks as he get off and soon you feel his hand slide down along your spine. It sends shivers throughout your body and has you begging for more. He doesn’t listen, instead he rather tease you a bit longer. He begins to kiss you along your spine until he reaches the small of your back.

“Ready?” You feel his breath against your back.

“Uh huh,” you respond quietly.

You can feel the tip of his cock slide along your slit. You push back hoping that you’d get him to slip in, but he holds you in place. “Sam…” you beg, still trying to break his hold.

“Yes?”

“Please…” you practically cry.

“Please, what?” He loosens his grip on you.

“Please fuck me, you fucking bastard.”

“Attagirl.” You feel him push past your folds and snap his hips against yours.

Almost immediately your ass is in the air and your chest pressed against the carpet. He doesn’t start off slow, there is no real reason to. He runs his nails down your back as you spur him on with every moan that slips past your lips.

“Babygirl…” He doesn’t need to say much for you to know what comes next. His motions become erratic as he fights the urge to slow down. “Oh, god.” He collapses on your back, his teeth scraping against your shoulder. His thrusts slow down and eventually cease as he pulls out.

“No.” You reach back hoping to stop him.

“Let me relax first. My recovery time isn’t what it used to be, sweetheart.” He rolls off of you and to your side. Your body relaxes and soon you’re lying down face to face with him. He strokes your face before pulling you in for a kiss. “Just like old times, eh?”

“Yeah, just like old times.” 


End file.
